Hidden Devotion
by Keit0rin
Summary: From the manga Nana, by Ai Yazawa. An elaboration of the night the two Nana's started to share a room and bed. Light shoujo ai...But it's so light it might not even be there. :0! Oh, a lot of my ?s magically changed to !s. Not my fault.


Hidden Devotion

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

By Kei

-

-

-

Disclaimer- I own neither Nana(s) nor the manga.

-

-

-

Author Notes- Bwah, okay. I looove Nana. This is just my elaboration of the first night Nana Komatsu moved into Nana Osaki's bed. xD Forgive me if I got any of the minor details wrong. And yes, I still stuck at titles. This time I went for cliche. I'm sorry if this is confusing...I actually had some difficulty writing conversations between two people of the same name. :D And...it's past midnight and I'm tired. Light shoujo-ai. Though it's so light it might not even be there. :0 Please read and review!

-

-

-

-

-

Nana Komatsu turned back just in time to see Nobu collapse on the largely oversized bed and burry his face into the pillows, barely able to

make out his muffled speech. "She was a pretty big deal back home...Lotsa crazy fans and stuff." Nana cocked her head to the side a bit. She had known

that Nana Osaki was in a band before coming to Tokyo...but it never really crossed her mind why her group had disbanded in the first place. When

anyone talked about it, they made it seem like the band really had something... So why had that all ended...? Nana's thoughts were interrupted by the

sound of Nobu's voice. "Nana needs to sing in a band here. I know she'd be hot in Tokyo, too." Her puzzled expression transformed into a smile. That was

too true, Nana thought, knowing everyone in Tokyo would love Nana Osaki as well as her voice...now the only problem they were facing was the issue of

getting her out there and known. Still smiling, Nana turned back to the door. "Oyasumi, Nobu. And thanks...ne."

Nana walked out the door, closing it just after hearing Nobu's still-muffled grunt of a response. With a smile of contentment, she carried her

clothes across the hall to Nana's room, mind still racing with thoughts of the band...There had to be some simple way to find a drummer and bassist for

the band...how hard could it be?

Upon reaching the door, Nana pushed it open and surveyed the room. It was large and spacey - practically identical to Nana's. The room

seemed untouched since they had moved in, and, with a frown, Nana noticed the single box in the corner that contained all the possessions Nani Osaki

had to her name. Her honey-yellow eyes trailed from the box to the cased guitar standing upright in the corner. Normally the tall, dark-haired girl wouldn't

tolerate Nana in her room, but this was definitely for a good cause, Nana thought complacently, feeling sure of herself. After all, Nobu was a guest and

he needed a bed to sleep in ... it was only right to offer her own for his use. It had nothing to do with the fact there was possibly a ghost in their

apartment.

For the second time that night, Nana's thoughts were interrupted, though this time the culprit was not Nobu. A large rumbling noise penetrated

the air, causing Nana to jump and drop her clothes in surprise. Without even thinking, she made a beeline to the bed, wasting no time in concealing

herself under the heavy covers. Nana shut her eyes tightly. Was that the ghost...? Her mind panicked, wondering what she should do. Run back to her own room and find safety with Nobu? Wait for Nana to get out of the bath...? Letting out a shaky breath, Nana tried to calm herself down. Why would the ghost make itself known now, when they had been living here for some time...?

That's what Nana or Nobu would say, Nana decided. "If I were to go to either of them now they would think I'm crazy, just like when I told them

someone was murdered in this very apartment...! Although Nana did have a point when she kept bringing up the fact that our crazy old neighbor

Yamada-san never actually said there was a murder..." Nana lay silent for a while, inwardly cursing the Demon Lord for his tricks and cruelty.

In the end, Nana decided that the ghost had only made an appearance now because they had just learned about him that same day. That

made sense, she decided, and it totally proved that someone HAD been murdered in this apartment. "That's why Yamada-san said our apartment was

cursed!" Nana groaned into the blanket.

"What are you doing in here? And who are you talking to!" A sharp voice practically screamed into Nana's ear. Nana jumped a foot into the

air, letting out a scream as she wrestled with the blanket, causing it to tangle around her. She whimpered. "I didn't hear you come in...!"

Nana Osaki laughed and pulled the blanket away from the other girl. "Obviously." She tossed the blanket to the side and turned to light a cigarette.

"So...What ARE you doing in here...?" She gave the meek girl sitting on her bed a sharp look. Nana blushed. "A...anou...I told Nobu he could sleep in my

room...otherwise he'd have to sleep on the floor!" She said, her voice growing more confident with each word. "Don't be mad...ne?" She looked up

nervously.

Nana sighed and pulled the cigarette from her lips. "I'm not mad. Just don't be hogging the blankets." Nana grinned up at the other girl, and

pushed her brown hair behind her ear. "Yes Ma'am!" She leaned forward on her elbows, watching as the other put out her cigarette. She hesitated for a

minute, the smile vanishing from her face. "Hey Nana?"

Nana turned around to face her. "Yes, Hachi?" she replied sweetly. "Hachi", pouted up at Nana. "Did you by any chance hear...some...some

strange noise?"

"Strange noise?" Nana questioned, running her hand through her dark, wet hair. "What kind of strange noise?"

"Well...don't laugh..." Nana mumbled under her breath, "but I ... I think it was the ghost!"

Nana looked up quickly, startled. "Are you still going on about that ghost thing, Hachi! "

The brown-haired girl buried her face in a pillow. "But I heard it! A loud rumbling noise! And Yamada-san said-"

"Wait, 'loud rumbling noise,' you say?" Nana lifted her face from the pillow and nodded vigorously, finally feeling that some kind of

understanding was coming on between the two of them. Nana Osaki stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Hachi you baka...My room is right

next to the bathroom..."

Nana looked up, offended. "So!"

"So...what happens when you drain the bathtub...?"

Nana stared at Nana for a minute, her face reddening. The other girl threw her head back and laughed again. "Oh, go to sleep, Hachi." She

threw the blanket over Nana's head. Feeling too embarrassed to argue, Nana allowed her body to sink back to the bed and under the covers. She stared

at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Nana walking across the room to turn off the light, and letting her mind wander back to the band... She wished

there was something she could do to help out Nana and Nobu...They sure needed it. She sighed and thought back to the conversation she had had with

Nobu about karaoke tambourines. A grin spread over her face and she turned her head slightly just as Nana crawled under the covers. "Hey Nana...I'm

freaking out, I can't sleep."

"Are you still scared of that ghost?" Nana asked with a smile.

"It's not that..." she said, sounding slightly hurt.

The dark haired girl laughed and turned to look at the other. "Oh really? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't do it with girls."

"It's not THAT either!" Nana screeched, her face turning a deep shade of red. "It's just...Don't you think you need a tambourine girl in your band?"

Nana paused for a minute. "No."

"aw..." She smiled, despite herself, and rolled to her side to face the other girl. "Well if you change your mind..."

"I won't."

Nana let out a soft laugh and snuggled under the covers. "'Night, Nana."

"'Night, Hachi."

-

-

-

-

-

"Even though I was still such a child...

I couldn't be spoiled anymore in the real world.

But Nana gave me such a sweet dream...

And it felt like the pure bliss of first love."


End file.
